Ryane Clowe
| birth_place = Fermeuse, Newfoundland, Canada | career_start = 2003 | draft = 175th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | image = RClowe.jpg | image_size = 230px }} Ryane Clowe (born on September 30, 1982) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who last played for the New Jersey Devils of the National Hockey League (NHL). In his NHL career, he has also played for the San Jose Sharks and New York Rangers, drafted by the former in the sixth round, 175th overall, at the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Ryane played three seasons in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) with the Rimouski Océanic and the Montreal Rocket beginning in 2000–01. After recording 25 points in 32 games with the Océanic during his rookie campaign, he was selected by the San Jose Sharks in the 6th round (175th overall) in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Ryane played two full seasons with the Cleveland Barons (San Jose's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate) and he was named team MVP in 2004–05 before splitting time between the Barons and the Sharks in 2005–06. He appeared in 18 games with the Sharks in 2005–06 and was signed to a three-year deal in the off-season worth US$1.625 million. The contract was a two-way deal for two of the first three years. In 2006-07 (about half way through the first season of the contract), Ryane was given an opportunity to play on the first line and powerplay unit with Patrick Marleau and Joe Thornton and responded with a career high 34 points in 58 games. On January 6, 2007, Ryane scored his first career NHL hat-trick in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets. In the post-season, Ryane scored his first playoff goal on April 13th in the quarter-final series against the Nashville Predators. Securing his roster spot on the Sharks, he became known for his hard checking game and willingness to fight when needed. Ryane played 11 games for the Sharks in 2007–08. On October 28, 2007, he went on injured reserve with torn knee ligaments. On March 30, 2008, he returned to the lineup in time for the 2008 Stanley Cup Playoffs where he posted 9 points in 13 games, which was second best on the team behind Joe Thornton. On July 6, 2009, the Sharks re-signed Ryan to a four-year contract paying him US$3.5 million the first three years and $4 million the final year. On April 5, 2012, Ryane reached out from the bench with his stick to illegally interfere with Los Angeles Kings center Jarret Stoll. The Sharks went on to win the game 6-5 in shootouts. Although review deemed the move illegal, there was no supplemental discipline. On November 6, 2012, Ryane signed with the San Francisco Bulls of the ECHL. He signed with the Bulls to play during the 2012–13 NHL lockout On February 22, 2013, during a game against the Chicago Blackhawks, Ryane left the bench to start a fight with Blackhawks forward Andrew Shaw. He was assessed a minor penalty for roughing and a game misconduct for leaving the bench on an illegal line change to start a fight. The Sharks lost the game 2-1 and after supplemental review, Ryane was given a 2 game suspension. On April 2, 2013, Ryan was traded by the Sharks to the New York Rangers for a second and a third-round pick in the 2013 draft and a conditional second-round pick in the 2014 draft. The conditional pick becomes a fifth round pick if he does not resign, or New York fails to win two playoff rounds. On July 5, 2013, Ryane signed a five-year deal worth $24.25 million with the New Jersey Devils. On September 12, 2015, he retired from the NHL after team doctors refused to clear him to return to the ice following a concussion initially sustained in a November 6, 2014 game against the St. Louis Blues. Career Statistics Category:1982 births Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Cleveland Barons players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Rimouski Oceanic players Category:Montreal Rocket alumni